Talk:Main Page
10 & 10 on the featured shows & talent On the featured CAW shows & CAW talent, I'd like to see 10 & 10 XtremeTony 15:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) 03/09/10 Hey peeps. Keiro Starr here. Recently I have noticed a lot of clutter and disorganization around the wiki. It's really impossible to find anything here. So I took it upon myself to clean up the place. Now, the "CAW" category is reserved for CAW profiles, be they individual or for stables. League profiles go into the "CAW Leagues" category. Title info and Histories go in the "CAW Championship" category, CAW dedicated forum info goes in "CAW Forums". CPV Documentation and Tournament info or anything similar info goes in "CAW Special" Some entries will be removed from the wiki, because of little to no information in the entry, or because it was created to be spam, or any other reason. This is a wiki, not the CU Spam Forum, people. The wiki is not to be used as a place to post news about your league. Such is the case of "Ace Championship Wrestling". That's what CAW Forums are for. Post your news on CAW Underground or The CAW Alliance, but NOT HERE!!! Any league news posted on the wiki will be deleted. This cleanup will take time though. Expect the wiki to be in total order in a few weeks. Anyone who wants to offer their help is free to do so. I ask that you not add too many tags to your entries as it creates categories that will probably only have one entry and thus cluttering the database. Thanks for your time and keep on haulin! - Keiro Starr Change in format There is too many notable leagues and wrestlers nowadays for that content format to work. I think we need to change it. ~Kingpatch ok. So what ideas do you have in mind that we can work on? Here's an idea of mine... CAW Wrestlers *Fantasy CAWs *Original CAWs CAW Leagues *Fantasy CAW League *Original CAW League *Combo CAW League XtremeTony 19:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That would work well, but I'm not sure if there's enough room for three columns, without sacrificing Featured Article and the News Feed. I think feds that are combinations could still be placed in Fantasy or Original, just depending on which they have more of. Featured Leagues should go where the current Featured Leagues and Featured Talent are, with the new Talent section underneath. ~ Amez I see where you're getting at, but where the format is needed is on the sidebar menu on the left. We only have a CAW under the Community section. We need 1 for the CAW talents, and one for the CAW Promotions. So for the columns on the main page, those are staying as is. It's nice that we have 16 in each column though.XtremeTony 20:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I say we have a seperate section for CAW Wrestlers (I say we just keep it original CAWs as Fantasy CAWs wikis aren't to the same standard) and CAW Leagues instead of one contents, and have them on top of each other. Also, the combo league to me is the same as Fantasy. Kingpatch 20:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Is there a scroll that you could put in? I've tried to look at other Wikis trying to find one, but failed. Kingpatch 15:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Why did you change it? Eddie Madison 22:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC)EddieMadison Main page is cluttered as it is, and frankly you shouldn't be on the front page. Your fed just started and your CAW isn't a top CAW. ~ Amez Ok. I understand ~Eddie What is with the background? ~ Eddie hello hi i am kind of new here and i just wanted to know how to create a wrestler and use him on youtube for a league. do you have to have a certian system inorder to do this. if you guys could help me out i would greatly appreciate it thank you very much there is no system just be creative and let your mind do what it tells you, make up your own CAWS then make em' a big sensation to CAW! ~ Eddie How to upload a picture What is wrong with Uploading pictures they won't work now did anybody change anything?!?!?!? Please let me know Eddie Madison 15:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC)EMadison It's maybe the bugs in the servers. It's happening in other wikias aswell. But the Wikia staff said that they are fixing it as soon as possible. So it'll maybe take sometime till they fix the bug. ~UT Now when you put it in a CPV box it doesn't work!?!?!? ~ Eddie Need help organizing the Categories I think there are too many categories. We should consolidate some of them, and keep the ones that are gonna be used alot. Here are a few categories that I'd like to be used... *CAW: for CAW Characters only *CAW Leagues: for CAW leagues obviously *Each CAW League should have its own Category for everything for that CAW league *CPV or MegaEvents: this one doesn't need an explanation If any other Categories should be added, add it in, and let's try to better organize the categories.XtremeTony 17:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else getting this BFKC at the top of CAW Talent and CAW Leagues? Does anyone know why? Kingpatch 22:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ﻿Yes. I know. I also see it, but I have no idea on how to remove it.XtremeTony 21:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Too Many Categories I'm looking though the list of categories, and there are alot more than there should be there. Here's what I suggest what the Categories should be... *All wikia defaults *'CAW' (For the characters) *'CAW Leagues' *'Stables' (For Tag Teams,stables & factions) *Categories for the following **Each CAW League **Each CAW Forum *'Championships in CAW' And any other Category that may be needed.XtremeTony 23:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Google Chrome Issues I've noticed that when using Google Chrome, clicking on the CAW Wrestling Logo logs you out whilst taking you back to Home Page. Kingpatch 11:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not a Google Chrome issue. I think it's designed like that. Like when you click on the logo on any of the forums, it'll take you to the main page of that forum. It's for when you wanna get back to the front page.XtremeTony 15:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it is a Google Chrome issue, considering when you do it with Explorer or Firefox, it does not log you out Kingpatch 16:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, then it may be a cookie issue on Google Chrome. If it allows you to, on the settings, allow the wikia to save cookies. You may have the cookies disabled on ChromeXtremeTony 18:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Article about games After I noticed the WWF No Mercy page, I think maybe we should have pages on games with CAW modes.--Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 15:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ok. Just make sure that there are proper categories, and neutrality of each game. Same thing goes to all other pages on this wikia.XtremeTony 02:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) About Featured Articles not trying to piss anyone off, but how bout some NON-Vivianverse Related Articles being featured for once... dont really care about the answer ~ neXus Gonna give you an answer anyway. Featured articles are usually Vivianverse related because Vivianverse fed owners are usually the only ones who bother to update the featured article. My advice for you would be to stop whining and do something productive. Learn how to make featured articles yourself, because we damn sure aren't going to put up featured articles ourselves about your fed ourselves. Nobody's gonna hold your hand through the process. Glad I could help! ~ Amez damn im not bitching about it jeez.... just was curious, thnx anyways ~ neXus Table of contents 2014 descussion: I do have to agree with KassiusOhnoUDidnt on one thing, NESE's videos are like New-WWE's, all gone and Patchy has no intention of bringing it back. I think we should replace it on the table, and, call me a fanboy, but the decision he made to put URWL on there i am not against. Any second opinions? Edit: Also, to even the talent and promotions out, we either have to nominate another league to be on the page or remove a talent. Although our original rule is 10 for 10 in each category, it may be easier to vote a talent off. Want to make this a mass descussion so i dont go all "CAW NAZI" and make decisions people will just argue against. - Brent. All for replacing NESE with URWL. I also nominate Matt Eichorn or TRS to be removed from the front page to even the board. - Kassius I vote that we also remove FNW from the list, for the reason that A) its a development league and B) it's name is offensive and C) it's not good. Wade. You can remove FNW from the list, since I agree that it's developmental. TRS would be a good choice considering New-WWE is gone until Burb decides to come back and say otherwise. - Biff - Alright, removed FNW and replaced it with URWL. Got to find one to replace NESE so in the mean time we will leave it there. TRS is removed for the meantime that Burb is gone, in which both New-WWE and TRS will be reinserted. If anyone thinks of a replacement for the NESE spot, speak up and it will be evaluated. - Brent I'm sorry but why does Evan keep getting removed from the front of the page? I understand that a few users on this wiki have a problem with me, but, he's more relevant at the moment than Biff Andreas/El Jefe/Matt Eichorn/The Suspect combined (hell for that matter my other two caws are more relevant then the caws listed above. So please give me one good reason why he is "Best Fitted" to be removed from the front page. ~Autumn I believe it was Kassius that kept removing him. Not sure why but it seems its been sorted now. - Brent I'd might as well suggust my league the NWL as a replacement. I know I'm an upstart and not that big but I'm an active league on the wiki pages and with my videos. It might help me grow my audience and you guys can always remove it if another league returns. -NWLCommissioner I vote no. - Wade Denied. - Kassius Hells, I'd prefer it if you didn't throw me under the bus. Yes, New-WWE is gone but I am still an active competitor and reigning champion in Jeri-MAX. If I did something to offend you at all, maybe we could talk about it. - Biff - I know this is an old conversation, but I feel either finding a replacement for NESE on the list or removing one of the CAW talents is necessary. The fact that it's still there despite having been dead for years (and lacking the legacy that warrants the prescence of other defunct leagues such as SMF and NoDQ) and seemingly having had all its videos removed from Youtube. The fact that New-WWE was removed the second it went defunct yet NESE stays seems like a bit of a biased decision on the part of the people responsible. I understand the reason for its removal (and agree with it 100%), but to leave NESE up despite it being defunct longer and not having any sort of video archive up is rather unfair. - Amez Totally agreed. I believe at the start of the conversation NESE was what we were debating to be replaced in the table but no league was stepping up and it was hard to determine which talent should be removed from the list. Since New-WWE was removed due to the videos being privatised and then beimg public again, its only fair to put New-WWE back into the table if you feel like doing so. ~ Brent descussion Making the wikia a more friendly enviroment: Alright, thought i would bring this descussion to the main page to talk about something we've done in the past that i would like to change to the fore-front. We are the largest CAW Wikia in the Wikia Community, however not the biggest eWrestling wikia in the wikia community. I think the only reason we aren't more populated is because we in the past have driven people off. I too have been guilty of this, but i think it's time we begin alittle more of a PG approach to get a start, and hopefully make the wikia a happier community. If anybody else has complaints about what can be done to make the wikia a more friendly enviroment, feel free to add onto this conversation and i shall do with what little power i have to see what i can do. I for one would also like to see a larger maintance staff on the wikia, not necessarily myself, but people who can be trusted to best interest the Wikia. ~ former CAW Wikia staff user:BrentHarvanator 22:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I am all for getting the wiki cleaned up of some of the garbage on this site, someone really needs to get a hold of XT to see if we can get some new, more active admins as well. "The Great and Powerful" Emily (talk) 06:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. You guys are right. We do need more active admins on here. I know that given how busy I am, I do need to apoint some admins. I'm want to add at least 2 admins. Let me know who is interested. I'll apoint them no later than Friday 08:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) descussion: Administration requests: Deadline Friday: User:BrentHarvanator spends the most time on here. I'd vote him and myself. - Kassuis. Thank you for your vote, i too would like to vote for myself as i put as much work as i can into this wikia. However i do not think you being an admin is a great idea. You've started some controversy in your short time here and we shouldn't have people with questionable motives running this place. ~ former CAW Wikia staff user:BrentHarvanator 09:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I'll say the same thing Kassius said. Brent's definetely done work around here as if he was admin. I'd say myself but I don't know if having a nobody as an admin is a wise decision so.. InnovatorYT (talk) 11:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC)IYT I fully agree on the part of Brent being made an admin, on the case of another admin, I personally don't feel that there is another person on this wiki that is active enough, but who also does not cause too much drama to be made an admin, I'm not going to bother nominating myself due to me lack of interest in the community anymore. "The Great and Powerful" Emily (talk) I am up for it Smackdownisblue (talk) 01:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) You'd have no idea how to run this wikia, just like Innovator and Kassius, you're only new here. What makes you so special to have special treatment?. 1st off i am not new i've been here since 2012 second i was just putting my name out there and why are you saying that you are a wiki contributerSmackdownisblue (talk) 01:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Have to intervien here. Smackdown, you've been here since 2013, so you've atleast been here a year. In saying that though, you only edit pages concerning EWD, your own league. that's not alot to go of for an admin role where you have to carry the community on your back. I have to personally vote no confidence into you as an admin, i'm afraid. ~ former CAW Wikia staff user:BrentHarvanator 01:44, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Alrightly. Smackdownisblue (talk) 01:47, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll vouch for Brent to receive his admin powers back. He's probably the only person whos been working on the Wiki lately, making sure everybody has been following the rules. - Biff - I too support Brent getting Admin privileges. He's constantly on the wiki keeping things up to date and keeping order amongst all the users. NWLCommissioner (talk) 00:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello I would like to have my caw league added to the front page, seeing as we are broadcasted on twitch everyweek New layout?: So, i wanted to try a new homepage layout. What it is by the time i post this is what i have created, although i have no idea what to go in the slider gallery at the moment. Open to criticism and ideas for what goes into the slider. If its not to everyones liking, a simple undo sets it back to the original, no harm done. BrentHarvanator (talk) 08:27, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I like the new layout. It feels a lot cleaner and more modern. Maybe you could put highlights for upcoming or recent CPVs similar to how New-WWE posts highlights after a CPV.NWLCommissioner (talk) 01:58, May 3, 2016 (UTC)